The present invention relates to a panel mounted cable end connector, and particularly to a panel mounted cable end connector having an attaching element for easily assembling to a metal panel.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 77208525 discloses a conventional connector which is assembled to a metal panel by means of a pair of bolts. In this way, the connector can be securely attached to the metal panel. However, while assembling/disassembling the cable end connector to/from the metal panel, it should take a relatively long time to rotate the bolt by using a screwdriver. Thus, the mounting of the connector to the panel is very inconvenient and time inefficient.
Thus, there is need for an improved cable end connector and metal panel so that the connector can be easily assembled to the metal panel.